Tekken Keizu: Prologue
by bestrclfanficshere
Summary: Delineation of the Mishima family history, beginning in World War II Japan to the the present. Sex, lies and murder - everything you would expect from a modern family. The origin of Jinpachi. Reviews are welcome and typically speed updates to the series
1. Prologue Chapter 1: Humble Origins

**Tekken**_** Keizu**_

**Prologue:**

_**Minamoto**_

_August 6, 1945 _

_Island of Honshu, Okayama Prefecture _

_08:10, local time_

* * *

"_Oji-sama_!" a young boy called.

An elderly man wearing a worn and threadbare kimono hobbled over to him aided by his cane. "Jinpachi-_kun_! Didn't your parents teach you that you must always close your _kimono_ from right to left?" Shakily setting aside his cane, he undid the child's _obi_ and retied his kimono properly. "_Sa_," he said with satisfaction, cinching the obi firmly. "Only corpses do it your way. You don't want to be dead do you?" he joked.

Grinning, the little boy bowed respectfully. "_Arigato, Oji-sama_. Are we going to go fishing for breakfast?"

The old man stroked the wispy hairs of his thin white beard and looked up at the sky. "Hm, maybe not today. Looks like rain." He sat down on the steps leading to his spare home. "Jinpachi-_kun_," he asked, "has there been any word from your uncle, Hideyori?" His brow was creased with concern, as his youngest son resided in Tokyo, which had suffered lately under a recent spate of US bombings.

The boy shook his head. "No word since the city was hit on the 20th. _Oto-sama_ told me that the most of the telegraph lines have been damaged, but people passing through have not heard anything about his being hurt."

The old man sighed sadly. "War is a terrible thing. The last few years I have seen many good people die, and for what? Such foolishness." Patting his grandson on the back, he warned, "Do not ever allow yourself to become part of such awful violence, Jinpachi-_kun_. _Yakusoku_?"

"_Yakusoku-des_," he promised. "_Oji-sama_, did you hear thunder?" He scanned the sky expecting rain to fall.

"_Okashina_," he murmured. "There is no lightning that follows." Suddenly the earth was rocked as a wind unlike anything the old man had ever experienced knocked him and his grandson over. "_Nandakorya_?!" he exclaimed, attempting to right himself.

"_Oji-sama_, _miteh_!"

Looking in the direction the child was pointing, his grandfather's eyes widened in terror as an enormous black column of smoke rose in the distance. "_Arienai_…" he whispered

* * *

_keizu_: lineage, bloodline

_minamoto_: origin, source, beginning

_oji-sama_: grandfather, very formal

_-kun_: diminutive, term of endearment, usually for boys

_sa_: there

_oto-sama_: father, very formal

_yakusoku_: promise

_okashina_: that's strange

_nandakorya_: what (was that)

_miteh_: look (imperative)

_arienai_: it can't be


	2. Prologue Chapter 2: Chaos

"What happened?" Jinpachi shouted.

His grandfather was still watching the plumes of smoke on the horizon. "Something is terribly wrong," he said worriedly. "Jinpachi, _ikuzo_. We must get to your parents and ensure that they are alright." Taking a money purse, he put a few coins in it and tucked it into his kimono.

Arriving at the local train station, they were surprised to see hundreds of people waiting as many trains sat idly on the tracks. "I don't believe this!" one man shouted. "It's been almost two hours and you still don't know what's going on?"

"_Ano_, _sumimaseng_," the elderly octegenarian asked politely. "What is happening here?"

Turning to him, he said, "All trains to and from Hiroshima have stopped running and no one knows why. I've been waiting here the whole time and nobody seems to have the slightest idea what the hold up is!"

A man in a conductor's uniform who was close by replied, "No one knows because we can't get any calls or telegraphs through to the capital. The lines have just gone dead. There's been no word since that strange incident two hours ago.

"Is it another bombing?" Jinpachi blurted.

"Since this war began, I've never seen a bomb that could create such a force in one blow," the conductor replied.

"We are returning home," the old man told the boy. "There is nothing we can do here. We must wait for news of what has happened."

Back at his grandfather's small village, the locals had gathered to speculate on what had transpired. Their loud animated chatter was interrupted by a loud cry.

"OOOOIIIIIIII!" A young man on a bicycle was pedaling as if his life depended on it. Stopping before the gathered villagers, he took a moment to catch his breath.

"_Doshta_? Any news?" a woman asked.

"It's gone!" he puffed. "All gone!"

"What's gone?" another man demanded.

"Hiroshima is gone," he announced.

"What do you mean Hiroshima is gone?" an older woman cried.

"They think – they think it was the Americans. They dropped some type of new bomb and the city just…vanished. They're not even sure how many people were killed instantly! The people who were just outside the city, they felt the ground shake and then an unimaginable heat. The survivors, apparently many are burned and you can see the patterns from their clothing seared into their skin!" He shuddered at the mental image.

"_Oji-sama_!" Jinpachi yelled, on the verge of tears. "What about _Oto-sama_ and _Oka-sama_?"

"I do not know, child," his grandfather said solemnly. "But until we hear otherwise, we will assume they are fine." He gave his grandson a reassuring pat on the back.

The next two days were just as nerve wracking, as people anxiously awaited news of what the situation was in Hiroshima. News trickled in slowly, given their rural location and the devastation to the telecommunications system. The stories that they did hear were so horrific that many could not believe that they had not been exaggerated out of proportion to the facts.

The third morning after was no better than the first two. Jinpachi tried his utmost to refrain from worrying about his family, but this was made even more difficult by the constant chatter of the villagers who understandably talked about nothing else. His grandfather was trying to coax him to eat when a commotion outside distracted him. "What is going on?" he asked the nearest person.

"It happened again!" he said in a tremulous voice.

"What happened again?"

"Nagasaki – they dropped a second bomb on Nagasaki!"

"_Masaka_," he whispered. As the townspeople reeled from the news, he was secretly grateful that he had no relatives living on the island of Kyushu. Behind him, he heard his grandson begin to cry. "Jinpachi," he tried to soothe him. "Be strong, child. I know it is difficult, but we will see this through." Wanting so much to believe him, he nodded and stifled his sobs.

When the trains began running again, Jinpachi and his grandfather crossed the island and got of at the first functional train station just outside of Hiroshima. Making the remainder of the journey on foot, the sight that greeted them was beyond imaginable. Any place that would serve had been turned into an emergency station to tend to the wounded survivors. It was all he could do to stifle a scream when he saw the victims of the blast, many with their flesh missing or burnt, crying in pain. There were children, older persons, women – no one appeared to have been spared from the atrocity. There were even stories floating around about survivors of the first explosion who had made their way to Kyushu only to suffer the tragedy yet again.

The city had been laid waste by the impact of the bomb. Where homes and buildings had once stood, there was only rubble in their place. The charred skeletons of hapless victims completed the gruesome picture. "Can you find your home?" his grandfather asked, looking around at the desolate ruins. Any sort of geographical markers had been obliterated and the entire area was an almost flat, vast expanse of cinders.

"I can't tell what anything is," Jinpachi answered in disbelief.

Despite the disastrous state the people were in, few if any doctors could be seen. "When will they be sending in physicians?" his grandfather wondered aloud.

"According to the most recent news, the bomb went off above the Shima Clinic. Almost all the doctors and nurses are unaccounted for," a nearby man replied.

"How do you know?"

"Because I'm one of the only doctors I've seen here in almost two days," he replied, wiping his dusty forehead on his arm.

"What can we do to help, _sensei_?" the old man asked him.

"Not much unfortunately, _oji-san_," he informed him. "What we really need is pain medicine, but all the pharmacies were destroyed in the blast. Most of these people probably won't survive very long, but at least it would be preferable if we could make them comfortable before they died."

"_So-ka_," he said regretfully. "Jinpachi, we are going back. If your family is alive, they will contact us, but there is nothing for us to do here." Unable to think of anything to say, he did as his grandfather said.

* * *

_ikuzo_: let's go

_ano_: excuse me

_sumimaseng_: pardon me, sorry (formal)

_doshta_: what is it?

_oto-sama:_ father (formal)

_oka-sama_: mother (formal)

_masaka_: it can't be

_sensei_: teacher, doctor

_oji-san_: gramps, old man

_so-ka_: I see


	3. Prologue Chapter 3: A New Start

Six days later, Japan announced its unconditional surrender to the Allied Forces and with World War II at an end, American troops were stationed all over the four islands. With no news of his parents whereabouts, Jinpachi remained with his grandfather. After 6 months with no word, he resigned himself to the fact that his parents had likely been killed by the bomb, and so he and his grandfather finally went to the Shinto shrine to say a prayer for their departed souls. "Jinpachi," his grandfather said upon their return home.

"Yes?"

"Sit down, my boy," he entreated, patting the floor beside him. When he had seated himself, he told his grandson, "You will go tomorrow to your uncle HIdeyori's house." Seeing the look of sadness in Jinpachi's eyes, he explained, "I am too old to look after you properly. Your uncle lives in Tokyo and that will be the best place for you now that the country is rebuilding. You can get an education there and your uncle is better off than I am." He took Jinpachi's hand. "I also don't know how much longer I'll be around," he said affectionately. "I am 85 after all."

The boy didn't look too pleased about that thought either. "If you think that is best, _Oji-sama_, I will go."

"That doesn't mean I don't want you and your uncle to visit myself and your grandmother from time to time," he gently chided.

Jinpachi smiled a little at his statement. "When will I go?"

"In a few days. Your uncle needs some time to prepare."

He was relieved that he would have some time to adjust to the idea. It would be hard to leave his grandfather, as he had always been very attached to him.

Two days later, standing on the train platform, Jinpachi tried not to cry as he said goodbye to his grandfather. The old man also was finding it difficult to see him off and tried to wipe his watery eyes without being too obvious. Taking Jinpachi's hand, he placed a handful of coins in it. It wasn't a lot of money, but Jinpachi knew that his grandfather didn't have much to begin with. "This is for you. Buy something nice to eat when you get to Tokyo", he encouraged.

"I will." Boarding the train, he took a seat by a window and nearly began to cry when he saw his old grandfather hobble to his window. Waving his thin arm shakily, he walked alongside the train as it left the station as quickly as he could. "Goodbye, _Oji-sama_," Jinpachi said softly. Sitting down, he said a small prayer requesting that his grandfather be kept safe and in good health for many years.

Getting off the train, Jinpachi was amazed at what he saw. Though he had heard that Tokyo had been in the process of rebuilding after the end of the war, he could never have imagined that so much could have been accomplished in only half a year. He had expected to see a city that looked much like his home had but instead, he found himself in a bustling metropolis. The people here wore western clothing and the men had their hair cut very short. Groups of American soldiers were scattered here and there, maintaining a watch on the denizens of Tokyo. The buildings in the city were larger than anything he had seen in Hiroshima and it was so much more populous than he had conceived. Feeling a bit overwhelmed, he looked around for his uncle.

"Mishima, Jinpachi?" a deep voice behind him said.

Turning around, he saw a slightly overweight man with a large mustache and short, slicked back hair. "Uncle Hideyori?"

"_Konichiwa_!" He smiled welcomingly at the boy. "How was your trip over?"

"Fine, thank you," Jinpachi said, feeling shy.

"Well," he continued, "come with me, we have a lot to do."

"A lot to do?" he parroted.

His uncle laughed at his confusion. "Well, you're six now, and your grandfather told me you don't know how to read or write. We have to get you enrolled in a school. And I'm going to show you how I run my textile mill. I don't have any children, so when I'm gone, you'll be my successor." He put a meaty arm around Jinpachi's slender shoulders. "Let me tell you, Jinpachi-_kun_, there's nothing like the feeling of working for a living."

Excited at the thought of getting both an education and a job, Jinpachi bowed to his uncle in gratitude and felt less nervous about his relocation to Tokyo. Though he thought he couldn't be any more amazed at what he saw, his mouth fell open when he saw his uncle's house. "_Tsaiko_-_des_!" he exclaimed, seeing what appeared to him to be palatial accommodations.

"This will be your room, nephew." His uncle showed him a room that was large enough to fit his grandfather's entire hut.

"_Arigato_," was all he could say.

"You're welcome. Well, get washed up and have a rest. You've got a big day tomorrow." His uncle patted his shoulder and left the room.

Walking to the middle of the room, Jinpachi sat on the floor and suddenly felt very lonely. Though Tokyo was beautiful, he couldn't help missing his grandfather. Taking out the handful of coins he had given him, he pulled out an old handkerchief and tied the money inside it. Placing it under his bedding, he again said a prayer for his grandfather's health before falling asleep.

* * *

_konichiwa_: good day

_tsaiko-des_: amazing


	4. Prologue Chapter 4: Adjustment

True to his uncle's word, Jinpachi was very busy. He was enrolled in a local school and his uncle gave him a small job at the textile mill as his errand boy. Between his studies and his responsibilities, for a boy of six, Jinpachi had a full schedule. After his first day as his assistant, his uncle surprised him by handing him a few coins. "Well done, young Mishima," he said chuckling. "Don't spend it all in one place!"

Running back to his room, Jinpachi took out an old candy tin and pulled the metal cap off the top. Dropping the coins into the opening, he liked the clinking sounds they made and rattled the tin next to his ear. Every day, he took whatever his uncle paid him and dutifully placed it in his tin. After two weeks, he had about as much money as his grandfather had given him before leaving Honshu. He was planning to give it to him the next time he saw him and was looking forward to seeing the expression on his face when he showed him everything that he accomplished since leaving. A month later, riding the train with a ticket purchased out his own pocket, he fidgeted excitedly in his seat, excited to see his grandfather.

"_Oji-sama_!" he shouted joyfully as he saw his grandfather's kindly face.

"JInpachi-_kun_! Look how you've grown!" he said warmly.

Jinpachi knew that this was of course impossible as he had only been gone about six weeks but he simply beamed at his grandfather. When they had arrived at his village, Jinpachi suddenly became quite sad about the dilapidated conditions in which his grandparents lived, which was strange because before moving to Tokyo it had never bothered him before. Reminded of his present, he sat his grandfather down and smiling broadly, handed him an envelope full of coins. "This is for you and _Ba-chan_," he said proudly.

"So heavy!" his grandfather said, making him laugh. "Where did you get this?"

"Uncle Hideyori gave me a job and I've been saving it for you," he said happily

"Oh, Jinpachi-_kun_, I can't accept your first wages. Here, take it back." He started to hand the envelope back.

"No," Jinpachi demurred. "I want you to have it. Please? It makes me feel better to know that you have it."

His grandfather smiled, touched at his filial gesture. "Your grandmother is going to want to spend it all at once," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"That's alright! I'll make more!" he promised. The old man laughed at his enthusiasm. "Well done, Jinpachi," he said proudly. Jinpachi couldn't help but squirm with delight at hearing his words of praise.

Every two weeks without fail, Jinpachi visited his grandfather who was very pleased at how he was progressing with his studies. It struck him as funny that every single time he brought an envelope of money, his grandfather tried not to take it. He did notice with satisfaction that his grandfather's sparse little hut was always well heated. "Now that my hard-working grandson has provided me with coal money," he said proudly.

His time in Tokyo had been wonderful, marred only by one thing. It angered him greatly to see how the _gaijin_ soldiers treated the Japanese people. Rude and obnoxious, they would often harass the people, who were easy targets given their non-confrontational natures. When he saw the Americans pestering the locals, he wished he were bigger and stronger so that he could teach them some manners, but feeling somewhat ashamed of his inadequacy, he said nothing and watched silently.

One day, he was coming home from his uncle's mill when he saw a group of soldiers surrounding a young Japanese woman. She was quite pretty, but her face showed that she was very uncomfortable being surrounded by the foreigners.

"Hey pretty girl," one said roughly, "that's a nice parasol you got. Wanna see mine?" The group began laughing at his innuendo.

"I hear once you've had Nip pussy, you don't want anything else," another GI said.

"Why don't you come have a drink with us?" another invited, grabbing her arm.

"_Hanase_!" When he continued to pull at her, she looked around and cried, "_Tasukete_!" Suddenly, she felt him let go of her arm as a snowball hit him squarely on the side of the face.

"What the hell?" Looking over, he saw Jinpachi already scooping up a second handful of snow. "You little, shit. You'll pay for that!"

Though he felt a little afraid, it was exhilarating to finally be able to do something in response to their behavior. Preparing to throw it, he reached behind him but stopped when he felt his hand hit something hard. Puzzled, he turned around to see a man wearing traditional Japanese robes with his arms tucked into his kimono. His face was lined with stubble and his long hair was tied back in a loose ponytail. A large sword hung at his side.

"Please, leave her alone," he said in halting English.

"And what if we don't?" one soldier said, putting his hand warningly on his rifle. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I do not want trouble," the man said, his arms still hidden inside his kimono. "Just leave her and go."

"Who the fuck are you to tell us what to do?" the GI said, walking towards him. The long haired man slowly stepped away from Jinpachi's back. "Mind your own business, Nip," the soldier spat.

Before he knew what had happened, the man swung his leg around and swept the soldier off his feet, knocking him onto his back. "Hey!" his friend shouted, "You're dead!" Running up to the stranger, he attempted to punch him but instead was thrown to the ground. Two others ran to his aid and were similarly thrashed. The remaining soldier still stood next to the woman. An expression of fear on his face, he drew his gun.

"I would not recommend doing that," the stranger intoned.

"What, you got a gun hidden in that dress of yours?" the American sneered. His bravado was diminished by the tremor in his hands as he attempted to hold his weapon steady.

"I will only advise you once more to put down your weapon," he cautioned. Seeing the soldier's finger about to pull the trigger, he vaulted into the air, the string of bullets missing him by a hair's breadth. "TSEYA!"

The soldier screamed as his hand, still holding the rifle flew into the air before falling to the ground, blood seeping into the snow around it. Terrified, the woman ran away as fast as she could manage in her kimono. 'Screw this, man," one of the intact soldiers muttered. Grabbing their comrade who was still holding his bloody stump in shock, they fled the area.

Wiping his sword clean, the man returned it to its scabbard and tucked his arms into his kimono. He looked briefly at the open mouthed child gawking at him before walking away.

* * *

_ba-chan:_ grandma

_hanase:_ let go

_tasukete:_ help me


	5. Prologue Chapter 5: Sense of Purpose

Chasing after the stranger, Jinpachi shouted, "_Matteh_!" The man turned around as the boy ran up to him. "That was amazing!" he burst out. "Who are you?"

"Mitsurugi Heishiro. _Yorushku-na_." His voice was every bit as imposing as his demeanor and Jinpachi stared at him in awe.

"What you did back there – it was incredible!"

"Not really," Heishiro said casually. "Actually I detest violence, but unfortunately sometimes it is necessary."

"Where did you learn to handle a sword like that?" he asked rapturously.

Heishiro smiled at his enthusiasm. "Here and there. It is not nearly as glamorous as it looks, little one."

"Can you teach me?" Jinpachi asked hopefully.

Laughing kindly, he shook his head. "Unfortunately I am only passing through Tokyo, and even if I were not, I do not take on disciples."

Disappointed, Jinpachi looked at the ground and then back at his new hero. "Well, it was nice to meet you Mitsurugi-_sama_. I hope to see you again someday"

"Heishiro's fine," he smiled. "Take care, little one, and think twice about who you throw snowballs at in the future." With a friendly wave, he turned and continued on his way.

Back at home, Jinpachi lay on his _tatami_ mat replaying the event in his mind. He envied Mitsurugi his strength and skill, in addition to being fascinated with his appearance. Looking at his short hair in the mirror with disdain, he vowed to grow it out so that he could look more like his idol. Inspecting his skinny arms, he frowned at how spindly they were and decided that he had to put on some weight if he were to be as intimidating as Mitsurugi. The idea of wandering Japan righting wrongs and defending the people appealed to him romantically and suddenly he was less excited about taking over his uncle's textile mill.

Later that night at dinner, Jinpachi told his uncle of what he had witnessed. Sighing, his uncle noted, "It truly is distressing how the foreigners behave."

"But this man took on five of them and he taught them a lesson!" Jinpachi said with glee. "Uncle Hideyori, would it be possible for me to learn the martial arts?"

"Well, as long as your studies and work don't suffer, I don't see why not," he said pleasantly. "Are you going to save the world, Mishima Jinpachi?"

"Someday," he said confidently.

* * *

_matteh_: wait

_yorushku-na_: how do you do, nice to meet you


	6. Prologue Chapter 6: Flower of Youth

It was now 1952 and a thirteen-year old Jinpachi was busier than ever, with his time divided between school, work and his martial arts training. Despite his uncle's attempts to convince him otherwise, Jinpachi had kept his vow and his hair now reached halfway down his back. He enjoyed the feeling of tying it back before he began his training – it made him feel more like Mitsurugi. The textile mill was also doing quite well. Though the Korean War was making life difficult for those across the sea, it spelled opportunity for the Japanese and as a result, the economy was flourishing.

Changing into his _gi_, Jinpachi tied his hair back and took out the handkerchief from under his bedding. Untying the fabric, he pulled out a string of coins that had been punched through with holes. It had been five years since his grandparents had been killed during a plague that had hit Honshu particularly hard. His grandfather's death had been more than he could bear at the time and he immersed himself in his training to try to forget his anger and sadness. The bracelet had been fashioned out of the original coins his grandfather had given him before leaving for Tokyo and he wore it to remind himself of him. Tying the string of coins around his wrist, he took one more look at himself in the mirror before leaving the house.

Preoccupied with his thoughts, Jinpachi wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings and ran smack into a young girl carrying some parcels. Tripping over each other's feet, the two children fell to the ground. Sitting up, Jinpachi apologetically helped the girl gather her packages. "_Gomen_," he told her. She smiled and he realized that he had seen her at the textile mill once or twice. Up close, she was very pretty and he noticed that her cheeks were sprinkled with freckles – something highly unusual in Japanese people. He rather liked them. "You've been to the Mishima Textile Mill?"

Nodding, she said, "My parents work there. How did you know?"

Helping her to her feet, he explained, "My uncle is Mishima Hideyori. I'm Jinpachi."

"_Yorushku_, Jinpachi. I'm Hanai." She gave a little bow. "Thank you for helping me pick up my things. I have to go. _Sayonara_!" Waving, she ran off.

He watched her as she dashed away and half wished that he could have said something more but switched his mind back to his karate lesson.

Over the coming weeks, Jinpachi made more of an effort to spend time at his uncle's mill in the hopes of seeing Hanai again. Not knowing the true reason for his increased diligence, his uncle happily assumed that his nephew was simply maturing very quickly. Jinpachi discovered that she always came around 6 o'clock in the evening, carrying a small paper packet in her hand. One day he walked by her when she came, pretending not to see her. He tried not to smile when he heard her call out to him.

"Jinpachi-_kun_! _Konbawa_."

"_Konbawa_, Hanai-_chan_," he said, feigning surprise at seeing her. "What are you doing here?"

Showing him the little paper envelope, she pointed to her mother. "_Ka_-_chan_ has to take her medicine at 6 o'clock every day. So just to be safe, I bring it in case she misplaces it here."

"What illness does she have?"

"She has some difficulty with her breathing. I'm not quite sure what exactly it is, but the medicine helps."

"Hanai! Come here!' her mother ordered. From where he stood, Jinpachi could hear her scolding the girl. "That is the nephew of the man who owns the mill! You cannot call him by his first name nor can you add –_kun_ to the end of his name! You are being overly familiar and it is not your station."

"_Sumimaseng_," she said contritely. Handing her mother the medicine, she bowed and left.

Catching up with her, Jinpachi reassured, "Don't worry, I don't mind. You can call me by my first name."

"My mother's right, Mishima-_sama_," she said, keeping her eyes lowered. "It was not my place."

"Don't call me that, it sounds strange. I'm telling you, I don't mind. Actually I prefer it." When she continued to look uncomfortable, he added, "If you call me Mishima-_sama_, I won't respond."

Looking up at him, she blushed when she saw his smile. "Alright…Jinpachi."

"-_Kun_."

"What?"

"You forgot the '-_kun'_," he reminded her.

She laughed and the sound delighted him. "Very well, Jinpachi-_kun_," she repeated pointedly. "Although you'll pardon me if it has to be Mishima-_sama_ when adults are present."

"Fine, I will allow that exception," he said snobbishly. Again she laughed.

"You're very funny," she said, still giggling.

He liked that he made her laugh. "Maybe I will see you tomorrow," he predicted.

"Maybe," she said, smiling bashfully. "Goodbye, Jinpachi-_kun_."

"Goodnight, Hanai."

* * *

_gomen_: sorry (informal)

_yorushku_: nice to meet you

_sayonara_: goodbye

_konbawa_: good evening

-_kun_: familiar form of –san for boys

-_chan_: familiar form of –san for girls

_sumimaseng_: I'm sorry (formal)


	7. Prologue Chapter 7: Adulthood

_Tokyo, 1962_

In the two years that his uncle had passed away, Jinpachi had quickly learned to manage the Textile business with natural acumen, and to his great relief, the economy only continued to improve. Now 23, he had grown into manhood and after years of training was finally able to achieve the physique and strength he had so long coveted. Life was going well and he allowed himself a smile of satisfaction as he entered the office. A strikingly beautiful woman was pouring him a cup of tea as he hung up his suit jacket. He couldn't help but watch her as she did even the simplest of things – she was so graceful. "How is the day looking, Hanai?"

Her smile never failed to captivate him. "Very busy. You have a meeting at 1 o'clock with the people from the Yoshitaka Factory, and everything you would need to know to settle on a final price is on your desk."

"How is the automation process going?"

"Ahead of schedule," she informed him pleasantly. "Factories 1 and 2 are now finished and they'll be ready to begin installing the machines for the third by the end of the week."

"Perfect." Sitting down, he sipped his tea and tried very hard not to be too obvious about how good he was feeling. He had assigned Hanai to be his assistant shortly after his uncle had died and not only was she extremely capable, but it afforded him an excuse to see her as often as he liked. Her parents were completely shocked by both the offer of the position as well as the extremely generous pay. As he knew she would, Hanai had saved the money to take her mother to the best Respiratory Specialist in Japan and since receiving the proper treatment, her mother no longer had any difficulty breathing. Thinking back to her parents' original stupefied reaction, he asked as an afterthought, "How's your mother doing?"

Laughing, she said, "The same, always worrying that I'm going to breach etiquette and offend the benevolent Misihima-_sama_ who has been so kind to us."

He joined in her laughter. "If she only knew how impossible that was." Out of respect for her family, he also maintained a reserved air around their daughter in public, so as not to arouse suspicion or damage her reputation.

"You've done an amazing job expanding the business," she said admiringly. "Your family would have been so proud."

Touched by her words, he fingered the coin bracelet around his wrist, which he now wore constantly, believing it to bring him good luck. "Do you really think so?"

"I have no doubt," was the warm reply. She loved seeing the part of him that was still childlike and unsure – a stark contrast to the imposing face he showed to the world.

"Thank you, Hanai. Would you mind grabbing the package in the filing cabinet for me?"

"Of course not." Opening the filing cabinet, she took out a large but lightweight box.

"Open it," he said.

Pulling the lid off, she pulled apart tissue paper to reveal a beautiful pink evening dress. "Jinpachi…"

"Happy 20th birthday, Hanai," he told her with a big smile. "It's from Paris. I hope it fits. Now you'll finally have something to wear that's as beautiful as you."

She was silent for a moment, not knowing what to say. "I don't know if I can accept this…"

Chuckling, he added, "Something told me you would say that, so I came up with a contingency plan. After I purchase the Yoshitaka factory, I have dinner scheduled with their representatives."

"Yes, at 6 o'clock," she confirmed.

"Well, as your employer, in the interests of furthering my reputation, nothing would be so helpful as having a beautiful, elegant woman at my side during this social meeting. Since I can't take you out formally for your birthday, this will be our birthday dinner celebration for you and it will also help me gain a little stature in the eyes of the business community. Everybody wins."

His kindness brought tears unbidden to her eyes and she fiddled around with the tissue paper trying to think of what to say. "I don't have any shoes that could do justice to such a dress."

"You'll find them in the closet," Jinpachi grinned smugly.

Smiling, she reminded him, "But you don't know my shoe size."

"I know. That's why I got about six pairs. At least one of them should fit, right? So have I exhausted all your excuses yet, Hanai-_chan_?"

"You are too much, Jinpachi-_kun_," she giggled.

He loved it when she called him that. "Is that a yes?" he asked playfully.

Her eyes sparkled with excitement. "I believe it is."

"Yosh." Steepling his fingers he told her, "Be ready by 5:30."


	8. Prologue Chapter 8: Face of the Oni

Straightening his cravat, Jinpachi looked impatiently at the clock. It was 5:35. "Hanai, _hayaku-shiro_!" he shouted with mild annoyance.

"I'm sorry," she said softly as she entered his office. "I'm not used to putting something like this on."

Jinpachi was about to tease her about being late but lost his train of thought when he saw her. He'd never seen her in anything form fitting, and it was probably just as well because seeing how the dress hugged her curves, he suddenly began to feel warm. The front of her gown was low cut, showing ample décolletage and the flush that colored her skin from being stared at so intensely completed the picture. He tugged at his collar a little, wishing it weren't so warm in the office.

"Does it…look alright?" she asked, looking away.

It would be difficult not to be distracted during dinner, she looked so lovely. "_Utskushi_," was all he could manage. Her color deepened at his answer. Trying to clear his head, he ushered her out of the office and into the car. It would be about twenty minutes before they reached the restaurant and he was glad to have the time just to look at her. Feeling very shy, she avoided his gaze, which only made her appear that much more charming to him. Feeling warm again, he opened the window, filling the car with cold winter air.

"Mishima-_sama_! It's so cold!" Hanai squealed.

"_Honto-ni_? It feels so warm in here to me." He closed the window for her comfort.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Jinpachi held her hand as he helped her out of the car and enjoyed how her legs looked as she swung them out of the door. Walking inside, he felt a surge of pride at how all the men turned their heads as he passed with her on his elbow. Entering the private dining area, he shook hands with his guests and introduced her, "My esteemed guests, may I present Murokami Hanai." She bowed politely to the group of men.

"_Kirei-desho_!" one of the older guests said approvingly. "Where did you find such a lovely girl?"

"My good fortune," he explained lightly.

The dinner was very pleasant, as the Yoshitaka's representatives had been more than pleased with Jinpachi's offer. They also appeared quite taken with Hanai and she obligingly poured sake for them when they extended their cups to her. After a few hours, the liquor began to loosen their tongues and one said jokingly, "Does she have a sister?"

"I'm afraid not," Jinpachi said with a smile.

"Pity," the man said gaily. "A woman like that will add years to a man's life." The entire party roared with laughter when she demurely lowered her head at the joke. "So charming. The world seems to be falling into your palm, young Mishima-_sama_."

"I am grateful for everything that the Yoshitaka family has done for me," he said generously, with a bow. Bringing Hanai had been a shrewd idea as the group seemed to enjoy her presence. Despite never having been in such a setting, she conducted herself with impeccable decorum, raising his level of esteem further in their eyes. Watching her so skillfully interact with his guests, he was grateful for the low table they were seated at because his manhood had risen to its full height inside his trousers and was fighting to free itself.

The evening a success, his guests shook his hand affably, now very drunk, and said, "We look forward to doing business with you again, Mishima-_sama_."

"The honor would be entirely mine," he returned graciously. "Please give my regards to your employers." Bowing tipsily, the men got into their cars and began the drive back to their hotel. Jinpachi and Hanai rode back to his office in silence, an odd tension between them. Stepping out of the car, he noticed her shivering and covered her shoulders with his jacket. "I forgot to buy you a coat," he chastised himself. "On your 21st birthday, I guess," he said, pulling it tight.

"Thank you," she said softly. "I've never had such an extravagant birthday."

"Thank you, Hanai."

"What for?"

"For making me look so good." She laughed at that.

"Hey, what do we have here?"

Turning around at hearing English, Jinpachi saw with dread that a group of drunken American GI's were approaching them.

"Wow, this broad's high class!" one whistled.

"I bet she'd like some American cock," another joined in rudely.

Jinpachi stood in front of her and glared warningly at the soldiers. "Oh look, we made her boyfriend angry," one said snidely. "Let's get this Jap out of the way." Rushing him, three of the men grabbed him and held him down while the other three surrounded Hanai. Jinpachi felt the same anger rising within him that he had ten years before.

"_Yamiro_!" he shouted. He received a hard punch to his stomach.

"Jinpachi!" She tried to run to him but was jerked back by the arm.

"Can't understand you, man," the man who struck him drawled.

"Hey, she smells real good," the man holding Hanai announced. He pinned her arms behind her as she struggled to break free. His comrades began fondling her through her dress as she begged for them to stop.

"Shut up, you Nip bitch!" One of the soldiers struck her face and she went limp.

"Nice! That shut her up." Laying her on the ground, he began to lift her skirt.

With an enraged roar, Jinpachi broke free and bolted for Hanai. Recovering, his three captors again tried to restrain him but were kicked back as he was finally able to use the skills he had practiced for so long. Grabbing the back of the GI's shirt, he pulled him off of her body and threw him against the wall. One of the remaining soldiers tried to grab him but succeeded only in nabbing his bracelet and the cord snapped, sending the coins flying into the gutter grate. Watching his grandfather's legacy disappear through the bars of the gutter, Jinpachi felt an intense rage unlike anything he had ever experienced rip through him and snarling, he beat the remaining two soldiers within an inch of their lives. Gathering Hanai in his arms, he ran into his office and locked the door behind him.

Laying her on the couch, he examined her face. It was a little red from where she had been struck, but there would be no residual bruise or swelling. Pulling up a chair, he waited anxiously for her to come to.

* * *

_hayaku-shiro: _hurry up

_utskushi: _beautiful

_honto-ni: _really?

_kirei-desho: _so lovely

_yamiro: _stop (imperative)


	9. Prologue Chapter 9: Awakening

"Hanai!"

Her eyes slowly opened and she winced as she touched the side of her face. "Jinpachi…"

"_Daijobu_?" he helped her to sit up. Frightened by what had just happened, she put her face in her hands and began to cry. He took her in his arms and held her securely as her sobs quieted. "Everything is fine now," he promised her. "You are safe." Burying her face in his chest, she clung to him, still shaking.

"What happened?"

"They were very drunk," Jinpachi reminded her. "It was not difficult to convince them to go."

"Did they hurt you?" her little voice floated up from his chest.

Hugging her affectionately, he laughed a little and replied. "I was supposed to ask you that."

Pulling away from him, she felt her face again. "Does it look awful?" she asked hesitantly.

He stroked the delicate skin of her cheek with his big hand and shook his head. "You are still perfect," he reassured her.

Blushing again, she looked away. "Thank you. For protecting my honor."

He turned her chin with his finger so that she had to look at him. "You do not need to thank me. I would never let anything happen to you." Her eyes were luminous, shining with tears of gratitude and she looked so lovely and fragile to him. Unable to stop himself, he kissed her cheek gently, and when he didn't feel her object, he softly brushed his lips against hers. "Hanai-_chan_," he murmured. He stopped abruptly when he felt her shaking again. "_Gomen_!" Berating himself for being so stupid, he was so distracted by his feelings for her that he completely forgot what it was that she had been through. "Forgive me," he said, ashamed. "I should not have done that." He was surprised when she turned his face back to hers.

"Don't apologize." She looked down at her lap. "I was surprised, that's all, and so happy that you favor me so."

"Hanai-_chan_," he said softly, reaching for her. She was still trembling, but she smiled at him shyly. Without thinking, he began to kiss her fervently, relishing how her tiny frame felt in his arms. She twined her arms around his neck, returning his kiss and he became lightheaded as he felt himself hardening.

Laying her down again, he pressed against her and her eyes widened when she felt him against her thigh. He ran one hand up the inside of her leg, enjoying the silky feel of her skin and she averted her eyes, embarrassed by her own growing desire. Slipping a finger inside her simple undergarments, he was shocked to find that she was as aroused as he was and he slid his finger gently over her lips, causing her to squirm under him. "I've loved you for a long time, Hanai," he told her.

She looked at him and again happy tears trickled from under her lashes. "I'm so happy. I love you as well." He kissed the tears on her cheeks, elated that she felt the same way. Hearing her sigh at his ministrations, his genitals began to ache from the inability to fulfill their needs and he took one of her hands and placed it on himself. Her initial surprise gave way to curiosity and she stroked it through his trousers. Needing to satisfy himself, he grabbed her by the waist and bent her over his desk, sending the files that had been resting there flying to the floor. Pressing his front against her, he ground his hips into her rear as he kissed her. "Take me," she pleaded.

Spreading her legs, he hiked up the hem of her skirt and undid the front of his trousers. Taking himself in his hand, he was about to enter her when he felt a strange reluctance. When she felt him release her, she was puzzled to see him adjusting his clothes. "This is not right," he told her. "I love you too much to dishonor you like this."

"There is no dishonor," she countered. "I am yours."

Taking her in his arms, he kissed her gently and said, "And it means everything to me that you would have given yourself to me, but I cannot do this here. Please change back into your everyday clothes. Your parents would be very angry with me if they saw you dressed like this." Feeling hurt and a little rejected, she did as he suggested. When he had walked her home, he bowed goodnight, but before leaving, he told her, "In the morning, I will come and formally request of your parents their permission to marry you." He hesitated for a moment. "That is, if you will have me."

Overjoyed, she flung her arms around him and hugged him tightly. "I will have you," she repeated happily again and again.

"Happy me," he said with a smile. "Until tomorrow then, Hanai-_chan_." Bowing again, he left her.

* * *

_daijobu_: are you okay

_gomen_: sorry (informal)


	10. Prologue Chapter 10: Union

True to his word. Jinpachi arrived at her parent's house early the next morning to request her hand in marriage. As her parents had been anxiously awaiting her arrival last night, she had to explain her tardiness and they were horrified to learn that she had been out with their employer, but when she told them of his intentions, they were dumbstruck. When he presented himself at their home, neither her parents nor Hanai had gotten any sleep - her parents due to their anxiety, Hanai due to their constant fussing over how she should behave on this monumental occasion. Bowing formally, he asked their permission to wed Hanai and after much protestation that they did not deserve his generosity, they gladly gave it.

Walking outside her modest home, he kissed her chastely on the cheek and said, "Soon, you'll be mine. Until then, Hanai-_chan_." Her head swimming, she skipped to her room and collapsed on her bedding, exhausted after her long night. She was about to fall asleep when her parents burst in, chattering excitedly. Hanai half-listened as they jabbered on about what a great honor it was and how she should make sure not to jeopardize the relationship in any way, and so on, but as soon as they left, she drifted into a restful sleep.

Not even a month later, a lavish wedding ceremony was held with important members of the business community and her family present. Eager for the day to be done with, Jinpachi tried to be patient with his guests but felt that the day would never end. When he finally had Hanai alone, he kissed her softly and pulled out the combs that held her hair up, allowing the black locks to cascade around her shoulders. Untying her obi, he peeled away the many layers of her kimono until the last of the fabric fell away from her body and she stood naked before him. Involuntarily, she raised her arms to cover herself, but Jinpachi pulled her arms away. "Let me see you." She looked away as his eyes roved over her body and she felt herself flush. Unable to believe that this was all truly his, he pulled her to him and ran his hands over her hips. It was endearing to him how she couldn't bring herself to look at him while he enjoyed her and after having been patient for almost a month, he had to have her.

Leading her to the bed, he shed his clothing and lay down next to his bride. With no reason to hold back, he gave in completely to his desire for her and explored her body excitedly, wanting to touch and taste every inch of her. "Please," she implored. Placing his head at her wet opening, he carefully slid inside her and initially felt a little resistance but then pressed past it until he was fully encased by her body. Pleasure flooded his senses and he pistoned his hips against hers as they peaked together and she scratched at his back as he erupted inside her. Panting, he kissed her gently and was somewhat unnerved to see how much blood there was on the sheets and his penis. "I was told that this was to be expected my first time," Hanai said softly.

"Are you in pain?" he asked with concern.

She smiled lovingly at him. "No, it was wonderful. It felt wonderful."

Overcome with affection for her, he hugged her to him tightly. "I will never let you go."

* * *

Jinpachi had set aside two weeks to spend with his new wife and after being deprived for so long, his need for her did not seem to diminish with time. Almost every day was spent making love to Hanai multiple times, until she finally begged for a respite. When the two weeks were at an end, Jinpachi told her that he did not wish her to lift a finger now that she was married to him, and that he would get a new assistant, but Hanai stubbornly refused, stating that not only did she enjoy working, but that no one knew the comings and goings of his business as well as she did. Proud of her diligence and tenacity, he happily consented.

About a month after returning to life as usual, Jinpachi came into his office to see his wife bent over a wastebasket, retching. "_Doshta_?" he cried, kneeling down next to her.

"I must have eaten something that was spoiled or tainted," she said weakly. "It's been getting worse over the last – ". Her sentence was cut short by another wave of nausea.

"I'm taking you to a doctor," he said determinedly.

Still bent over the wastebasket, she waved her hand in objection. "I'll be fine," she insisted.

"I'll believe that when I hear it from the doctor," he told her. Picking her up, he laid her on the couch and called for his car.

* * *

_doshta_: what's wrong


	11. Prologue Chapter 11: Unexpected Surprise

"There is nothing to worry about," the doctor said, after he ushered the two to sit down. "Mishima-_sama, omedeto, gozaimas_. It appears you will be a father."

Jinpachi and Hanai looked at each other in shock. Married only a month and already expecting! "_Domo, arigato_, Doctor!" JInpachi bowed gratefully. Still stunned from the news, when they exited the office, he hugged his wife and picking her up by the waist he twirled her around happily. "My beautiful Hanai, you're going to be a mother!" Her eyes mirrored his joy and she laughed delightedly at his excitement. Setting her down, he walked her to their car and told the driver to take them straight home.

"But what about the office?" she protested.

Shaking his head sternly, Jinpachi stated emphatically, "Now that you are carrying our child I do not want you to over exert yourself. Your safety is now my primary concern."

Feeling somewhat displeased about not having a choice in the matter, she reminded her husband, "I'm not even a full month pregnant yet. I'm sure it will not hurt myself or the baby if I work a few more months, just until I can train some new help.

"No, no." He stood his ground. "I do not want to risk anything happening to either my wife or my future child."

Hanai tried to think of a way to make him see reason. Sliding a hand softly on the inside of his thigh, she began to inch closer to the zipper of his trousers and as she knew he would, he stiffened at she massaged him. In no time at all, he was fully erect and she could feel him throbbing in her hand. Leading him into the house, then into their bedroom, she knelt and slowly removed his pants exposing him. Taking him in her mouth, she gently sucked until she could feel that he was close and lay down on the bed. She tried not to smile at the surprised and dismayed look on his face.

"_Doshta_? Why did you stop?"

His jaw dropped as she lewdly spread her legs for him. "I want it in me," she purred. Without even thinking he hurried to relieve himself but she stopped him before he could enter her. "Oh, I just remembered, she said in a pouting, sulky tone. "We can't endanger the baby. I guess it will not be possible to be intimate until the baby is born."

"Wh-what?" His mouth went completely dry.

"Remember?" she said sweetly. "Our safety is your first concern. It was foolish of me to forget that and give into my desire so quickly. It will not happen again."

His swollen penis was beginning to hurt and was starting to become oversensitive from the need to release. Looking down and seeing his beautiful wife with her legs still splayed for him did not help ease his discomfort. "B-but, the doctor said that we did not have to abstain while you were pregnant."

Her eyes widened with pretended fear. "I cannot work, but it is alright for you to batter the womb that houses our child? That does not make sense!" In case he had even the slightest mind to stick with his original statement, she lightly stroked his testicles, causing his member to jerk wildly.

Jinpachi was feeling extremely lightheaded at this point. "Perhaps – perhaps you are right. A few months of work probably won't hurt either of you."

She tried to appear as if she were seriously thinking this over. "Well if you think it is alright for me to engage in both activities, that's fine then." The sentence was not even finished before he hurriedly buried himself deep inside her. Having been made to wait and held at the breaking point, he came with such force that it was half pleasurable and half painful. Looking at her spent husband stretched out on the bed, she smiled with satisfaction and called the factory manager to inform him that Jinpachi would not be returning to the office that day.

* * *

_omedeto, gozaimas: _congratulations (formal)

_doshta_: what's wrong


	12. Prologue Chapter 12: A Dynasty is Born

"You must do something!" he roared at the staff.

"Mishima-_sama_ we are doing the best that we can," the doctor tried to explain.

"That is not enough!"

A nurse burst through the door and spoke something hurriedly into the doctor's ear. From his expression, Jinpachi knew the news was not good. "Mishima-_sama_, I must discuss something very serious with you. Please come with me." Walking him to a more private area, the doctor sat him down and said gravely, "Your wife has been in labor for almost 24 hours. Despite everything we have done, the child will not pass. It appears as if the head is trapped inside the birth canal."

"_Bagayaro_! So open her belly and take it out!" He couldn't understand why he had to tell the man how to do his job.

"Mishima-_sama_, it is not that simple," he interjected. "If your child were not as far down the pelvis as he was, a Caesarian would be possible, but as it is, he is too deep to safely do the procedure."

Jinpachi grabbed him by the lapels of his white coat and shouted, "What are you telling me?"

"You have a difficult decision to make," was his grave answer. "If she continues like this, it is an absolutely certain that both she and the child will die. There is no saving your wife but we can still save the child. Unfortunately the procedure is quite painful and she will not survive it."

"What will you do?"

The fact that this was a last resort was clear from the reluctant tone in his voice. "We must break the bones in her pelvis to widen the birthing canal. Then we can safely deliver the infant. It is extremely rare that it should come to this. In reported instances where this was required, the mother has never survived."

Aghast, Jinpachi released his grip on the physician's coat and tried to process what had just been said to him. "I – I must speak with Hanai," he said shakily.

"Of course. _Dozo_." The doctor led him into the delivery room.

Upon entering, he was horrified to see how white she was. Her face soaked with sweat, she was so exhausted from the protracted labor that she couldn't even raise her head when he called to her. "Hanai, it's me," he said tenderly, taking her hand. "I have to tell you something. I will not make this decision without you." A fluttering of her eyelids was the only indication that she was listening. "The doctor has told me that the only way to save the child will result in your death. It will be very painful, but the baby will live. Or, I can ask that you be relieved of your suffering and let the child go. What do you want me to do? I will abide by your wishes." He felt her lightly squeeze his hand.

"Save…Heihatchi," she whispered.

"You know it's a boy?" he asked incredulously. He had no idea that she had already settled on a name for the baby.

Smiling faintly, she nodded. "_Aishteryu_, Jinpachi-_kun_."

"Mishima-_sama_, I do not wish to be callous, but we are running out of time," the doctor pressed. "We must have your decision!"

Kissing her damp forehead one last time, he turned to the doctor and said, "Save my son. Do what you must."

"_Hai_." Motioning to the nurses, the doctor shouted, "_Hayaku_! _Hayaku_!"

Pacing outside, Jinpachi was about to storm back in and demand what was going on when a bloodcurdling scream escaped the delivery room. "Hanai!" he shouted. There was a silence, and then commotion, as a loud and vigorous crying filled the air.

The doctor emerged, his scrubs covered in blood. "Mishima-_sama_. You have a son."

"Is she…" The physician shook his head sadly. "Let me see her," he insisted.

"Mishima-_sama_, I would not recommend – "

"I SAID LET ME SEE HER!" he thundered. Pushing the doctor out of the way, he ran into the delivery room and nearly vomited when he saw how much of her blood was on the floor. Mercifully, the nurses had managed to cover her body with a sheet, obscuring her broken body from his view. Pulling the sheet off her face, he felt tears flood his eyes when he saw how still she was and hugging her already cold body, he sobbed into her hair. The staff in the room had gone completely quiet out of respect for his grief and the only other sound was the insistent wailing of the newborn.

Wiping his eyes, Jinpachi stood up and turned, wanting to see his son. Walking to the nurse who held him, he examined the baby. Red from the effort, the baby's cry was robust, and he had a full head of angry black hair. His father also noticed that he did in fact have an unusually large cranium. Stroking the baby's head, he said quietly, "_Yorushku-na, Heiheitchi-kun_. _Orano Papa des_."

Sparing no expense for his wife's funeral, after the ceremony was held, he buried her ashes behind his home under a large black marble headstone. "Well, my love," he told her through his tears, "our son, Heihatchi, is alive and well, thanks to your sacrifice. I will try to raise him in a manner that would have pleased you. I will never forget you, Hanai," he promised, bowing once more in farewell.

* * *

_bagayaro_: asshole, idiot

_dozo_: this way

_aishteryu_: I love you

_hayaku_: hurry

_yorushku-na_: nice to meet you

_orano_ _Papa des_: I am your papa


	13. Prologue Chapter 13: An Errant Son

_Tokyo, 1980_

"Where is that irritating excuse for a son of mine?" Jinpachi shouted, pacing in his office. In the last twenty or so years, the Mishima textile business had become so successful that Jinpachi had been able to branch into newer areas of business, specifically financial backing. Now that he had enough money amassed to begin investing seriously, with every passing year, he focused more on developing the financial projects as he phased out his involvement in the textile industry. Now a full-grown _zaibatsu_, Jinpachi had long dreamed of passing his budding empire onto his only son. Unfortunately for him, Heihatchi seemed to care for only three things – power, women, and martial arts. Fed up, he ordered one of his aides to track down his errant offspring.

An 18 year old Heihatchi was busy deflowering a young office assistant in one of the office supply storerooms. Even as he took her virginity, he reveled in the fact that with some expertly feigned sincerity and a few choice lines, he had manipulated the girl into giving him her maidenhead after only a few days. If he had any doubts of her virginity, they were laid to rest as he saw the trail of blood running down the inside of her leg as he fucked her against the wall. "Mishima-_sama_, please, it hurts – ".

Heedless of her discomfort, he only pounded her harder, her muffled cries of pain heightening his pleasure. Groaning, he hissed in her ear, "You're going to make me cum."

Her eyes widened in terror and she begged, "Please, not inside me. You mustn't come inside me!"

"Foolish girl," he told her harshly as he approached closer to his peak. "If that was such a concern for you, you should not have behaved like such a whore and given yourself to me so quickly." It was difficult to speak in full sentences due to the exertion of thrusting into her so hard.

She began to cry when she realized that she had been played. "Please, I'm begging you, don't do it inside me!" Her desperate sobs sent him over the edge and he pinioned her hips onto his cock as he flooded her. Pulling away from her, he watched with a cruel smile as she cowered on the floor sobbing, a mix of her blood and his fluid trickling out of her. Wiping himself off with her discarded panties, he threw them indifferently at her and had barely finished zipping his pants when a knock came from behind the door.

"What?" he shouted impatiently.

"Mishima-_sama_," the obsequious voice said. "Your father has been waiting for you in his office. Please do not keep him waiting any longer."

_Kso_, he thought to himself. Taking one last look at the disheveled girl on the floor with her skirt still rumpled around her waist, he smirked and said, "I'll be right there.

When he had taken the elevator to the top floor of his father's 80 story office highrise, Heihatchi steeled himself for the lecture he knew would come. Plastering a fake smile on his face, he announced himself and entered the office. As expected, his father turned to him with a disapproving look on his face. "And where have you been?" he demanded.

"I had some very important business to take care of," he said, shrugging aimlessly.

The brash, defiant attitude of the teenager infuriated Jinpachi. "Can you keep your dick in your pants long enough to learn this business?" he roared.

"It's not like you give me much to do anyways," he shot back. "Besides, you're investing the money from the _zaibatsu_ into all the wrong things."

His father clenched his fists. "We've had this discussion before. I will not invest my money in weapons! I've witnessed firsthand what they can do, and I will not be party to it."

Heihatchi scoffed. "So traumatized by the atom bomb, eh dad? Weapons are the future and aside from drugs it's the biggest moneymaker there is. If people are going to kill each other anyway, why not make a nice profit doing it?"

Jinpachi thought of how sad it would make Hanai if she were to see what she had given her life for. "Your mother would have been so disappointed," he said sorrowfully.

Heihatchi smirked dismissively. "You keep bringing her up like she means anything to me. I never met the bitch, so why would I ca-". His sentence was interrupted by his father's lightning fast punch to his face. Falling backwards, he sat up and was angered to see the front of his favorite shirt stained with blood. Wiping his nose on the back of his hand, he leered, "Well, are you done with me, _Chichueh_?" His use of the word "father" was tinged with contempt.

"Get out!" he ordered. His son merely grinned and after giving him a sarcastic bow, he left the room.

* * *

_kso_: shit

_chichueh_: father (extremely formal, usually used for royalty or in feudal times)


	14. Prologue Chapter 14: Repercussions

Wearing his black _gi_, Heihachi savagely beat the punching bag suspended in front of him. Every time his nose hurt, it infuriated him and he punched and kicked harder. "Someday, dad, " he vowed. "Someday I'm going to be stronger than you and when that day comes, there are going to be some very noticeable changes around here. _TSEYA_!" Leaping at the bag, he kicked it free of the chain that it had hung from and smiled with satisfaction as he watched the sand spill out of the hole his foot had created.

* * *

Trying to arrange a few more investments before the market closed, Jinpachi was annoyed when his secretary announced that someone was requesting a meeting with him. "Tell him to make an appointment," he snapped.

"_Ano_, Mishima-_sama_," she said hesitantly, "he insists that he be seen now and that if he is not that he has some information that will be taken to the press that could be…unflattering to you."

He looked up at her euphemism. "Send him in."

An average looking salaryman in a drab black suit timidly entered the room. "Thank you for taking the time to see me, Mishima-_sama_," he began nervously.

Jinpachi gestured to a chair in front of his desk. "Well, it sounded like I had very little choice based on what it is that you have to tell me."

He twiddled his thumbs anxiously. "I apologize for that, but I absolutely had to speak with you."

"Why don't you tell me what this is about?"

Looking down, he continued, "My name is Kazuya Murai. My daughter is Kazuno Murai. She is employed by your company." Jinpachi did not like where he suspected this was going. "Two months ago, she was…intimate with your son. She is now a month pregnant." His voice began to take a slightly desperate tone. "Due to her disreputable act, now she will never be able to marry adequately and we do not have the means to look after her child and she cannot, as she is only seventeen years of age. I ask that the young Mishima-_sama_ do the honourable thing and marry Kazuno, to spare her and our family this shame."

Attempting to quell the fury that was boiling inside him, Jinpachi replied, "And if he does not?"

The man was obviously terrified as he said, " Then I have no choice but to take this story to the newspapers."

"You have no way of proving it was my son who took advantage of your daughter," he pointed out.

"Perhaps," the salaryman returned. "But can your business really afford the negative attention that this would draw? I understand that your son has a reputation for his…how can I say this…proclivities?"

Trying to remain calm, Jinpachi assured, "I will see what I can do."

"_Arigato_," Murai bowed. Afraid of upsetting himm further, he scuttled out of the office as quickly as he could.

When the door had closed behind him, Jinpachi tried to calm himself but after several failed attempts, he let out an angry shout as he slammed his fist into his desk, cracking the sturdy wooden surface. Knowing better than to enter, his secretary waited until she was called before entering. "Find my son," he growled.

Closeted in a bathroom stall, Heihachi was about to embark on his latest conquest, an administrative assistant who was two weeks away from getting married. Knowing that she was also a virgin and supposedly saving her chastity for her future husband, he couldn't resist the challenge of making her submit to him and he vowed that he would have her before her fiancé did. He had spent the past three days insidiously charming her and now, he had her alone. Pulling her to him, he kissed her sweetly and felt her return his advance. For a while he simply let his lips gently roam over hers and made it seem like that was all he wanted. When he heard her breathing become heavy, he pulled away from her and looked in her eyes which observed him with desire. "Look what you have done to me," he murmured, taking her hand and placing it on his stiff shaft.

Her eyes widened and she demurred, "Mishima-_sama_, you mustn't do that!" but he noticed with satisfaction that she didn't remove her hand, and even squeezed it slightly. Sliding his hand between her legs, he deftly slid a finger between her panties and her crotch and had to suppress a triumphant smile when he felt how wet she was. He began stroking her clit and though she objected, "Please, you can't," he almost laughed aloud when she began sliding her hips into his hand. She continued to protest with her mouth as he slid her underwear down her legs and around her ankles, but didn't push him away. Seeing how swollen she was, he began licking her gently, occasionally inserting his tongue into her. He loved nothing more than the taste of virgin pussy and he knew she was escalating by the way she trembled under his hands. Stopping just shy of her orgasm, he pretended to be mortified by his behavior, and stopped his efforts.

The look on her face was priceless. There was a puddle accumulating around her feet and she looked at him frantically. "Please, I'm so close!"

He stroked her longingly with his finger. "Is this what you want?" He made sure to inject just the right amount of uncertainty and reluctance into his voice.

Squeezing him through his pants, she begged, "Please, I need it. Take me!"

"You want me to put it in you?" He feigned surprise.

"Yes, I want you to put it in me," she pleaded.

Seeing the prim and proper girl reduced to a writhing mass right before his eyes, he clarified one more time, "You want me to…fuck you?"

Undoing his zipper without being asked, she whimpered, "Yes, please, fuck me."

As he pulled out his cock, Heihachi loved how he could bring out the inner slut in every prude. Rubbing his head lightly at her wet opening, he slid into her tight sex, effectively breaking her and he felt something warm flow over his dick. Though initially she appeared to be in pain, the expression on her face changed quickly to one of pleasure and she involuntarily squeezed him as he fucked her. Holding back his own orgasm, he rubbed her clit and she came, shuddering around him. Now that she had enjoyed herself, he prepared himself for the part he enjoyed most – the humiliation that he would subject her to when he finally showed his true intentions. This one had bled quite a bit, which only excited him more and he turned her to face the wall as he stuffed himself back inside her. He was about to tell her that she had been used when a knock came from outside, causing them both to freeze. "Mishima-_sama_?"

His father's lackeys were really beginning to get on his nerves. "What is it?"

"Your father wants you in his office now."

"Tell him I'm occupied," he retorted. He thrust into her a few more times and she couldn't help moaning.

"I am afraid you must come with me," the voice said with absolute seriousness.

Sensing that this was serious, he tucked himself back in his pants and politely apologized to his companion before walking out of the stall.


	15. Prologue Chapter 15: Ultimatum

Even before he saw his father's face, Heihachi could sense that he was extremely angry about something but expecting the usual ineffectual shouting match, he didn't really worry about the outcome of this summons until he saw the look on Jinpachi's face.

"IMBECILE!!" His voice practically shook the walls. In spite of his outward swagger, Heihachi actually felt a small flash of fear for the first time ever – he couldn't recall ever seeing his father this furious. "Can't you even be sensible enough to not piss where you live?"

"What are you talking about?" Heihachi had no idea what this was about.

"I just met the father of a young lady that you were in dalliance with who is telling me that his daughter is now pregnant, thanks to you."

He laughed. "Is that all? And I thought this was serious."

"_BAGA_!" Jinpachi shouted. "Have you considered what a stunt like this can do for the image of the _zaibatsu_?"

"Obviously not," he drawled.

He was about to unleash another tirade onto his son, but changed his mind when a better idea occurred to him. "Well, young Mishima," he said mockingly, "it's time to learn that impulsive acts have very serious consequences. You will take responsibility for what you have done and in the interests of maintaining the reputation of the Mishima _zaibatsu_, you are going to marry this girl and acknowledge that this is your child."

Heihachi felt an unfamiliar sense of dread growing in him. "You can't make me do that."

"_Can't _I?" his father said smugly. "You may be my only son, but there's no law that says I have to leave the business to you." Leaning towards his son, he added, "Defy me, and you get nothing. I won't disown you, but you're now eighteen, old enough to get a job and manage on your own. Do you even know how to fill out a resume? More to the point, do you have any marketable skills?" He indulged himself in a smirk when he saw the color drain from Heihachi's formerly cocksure face. "I suppose you could always be a dishwasher or work in a factory. Or you could attend a university. Oh, I forgot," he said sarcastically, "You were never a very good student and even if you were, how would you pay for it if I cut you off?" The fact that his son was speechless was a first in his life. "Have I made myself clear?" When he didn't respond, he yelled, "HAVE I MADE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

Clenching his fists so tightly that his knuckles went white, Heihachi simply answered, "_Hai_." The victorious expression on his father's face nearly blinded him with rage.

"Excellent. As I now have a wedding to plan, you are dismissed." Without a word, Heihachi turned and left.

Beside himself with rage and unable to oppose his father, Heihachi needed to discharge the intense aggression inside himself. Heading for the red light district, he would vent his frustrations as he always did – with women. Reserving a large room in a love hotel, he trolled the karaoke bars until he found a group of women that he felt suited his tastes. Actually they weren't really women, they were more like teenagers. He knew that certain rebellious schoolgirls got a thrill out of selling themselves to older businessmen and he decided that a few of those were exactly what he needed. With the amount of cash that he waved, it wasn't long before he had four girls who could not have been more than fourteen, still wearing their uniforms, arranged around him on the bed. After the predicament he found himself in, he was more comfortable knowing that his anonymity would be preserved and so he would not have to restrain himself.

Taking the first three girls, he bound their arms tightly after removing their clothes so that they would not be able to escape. The fourth girl he left dressed but he also bound her arms behind her. The thought that she had no idea of the torture she was in for made him stiffen almost instantly and literally tearing off her plain cotton underwear, he shoved his cock without waiting for her to get wet. She cried out in pain and he took her torn panties and stuffed them into her mouth to quiet her and resumed thrusting. Unprepared for the assault, she began bleeding. It wasn't because she was a virgin, he knew she wasn't but because her prepubescent body was not designed for his size and tears streamed down her face as he punished her. Enjoying her muffled cries of pain, he came hard inside her and watched the terror on the faces of the other three girls when they saw that he had not worn a condom.

Not bothering to wipe her blood off his cock, he took the second girl and placed her unwillingly on all fours and smiled cruelly as he pushed his head, which was now fairly dry into her anus but not before he had gagged her as well. The other three watched, shaking, as he sodomized the girl and the smell of their fear brought him to orgasm in mere minutes and before he came, he pulled out and impaled her slit, unloading inside her.

"Fucking sluts," he spat, grabbing the third girl. This one he left without a gag and taking her head in his hands, he tried to force his semi-erect member into her mouth. The smell of his genitals nearly made her vomit and she resisted his efforts but he pinched her nose shut until her mouth opened. Shoving himself deep into her throat, he laughed as she gagged, and warned, "If you bite or use any teeth, I'll kill you." The frightened look in her eyes reassured him that she would not and he used her mouth, causing her to gag and choke. The sound of her suffocating on him was beautiful and again when he got close, he slapped her roughly to the ground and launched his cum inside her.

The last unfortunate girl was cowering in the corner, sobbing uncontrollably. An idea entered his head and he told her, "Poor thing, so afraid. I'll tell you what, you pick one of these girls to take your place and I'll let you go unharmed." Putting an arm around her he looked at the others and asked, "Which one?" Unable to decide, she looked at the first one, and then quickly looked away. "Her? Very well. Your asshole is still virgin, isn't it?" The girl's eyes reflected her terror and she began to shake all over as he walked to where she lay and he flipped her onto her back. Unable to fight him or escape, she cried silently as he pinned her ankles by her head and forced his way into her rectum. Imagining her to be Kazuno, he abused her as hard as he could until his cock was slick from the blood and pulled out to relieve himself on her face.

Turning back to the remaining girl, he stuffed one of her knee socks into her mouth and said pleasantly, "I lied." This one he punished the hardest, screwing her twice in each orifice until she mercifully passed out from the pain. Surveying the bruised, crying girls with satisfaction, he tossed a large number of bills on the bed and left, feeling much less angry about his meeting with his father. Walking outside, he pulled out a cigarette and stopped a pretty thirty-something woman. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but do you have a light?" he asked with a charming smile. The woman giggled and blushed before producing a lighter. He smiled his thanks and winked at her before walking away.


	16. Prologue Chapter 16: Caveat Emptor

The marriage of Heihachi and Kazuno was attended by the business and financial elite of Tokyo. Jinpachi made sure to arrange the wedding soon enough that Kazuno was not yet showing that she was pregnant. Before the ceremony, he pulled the reluctant groom aside and warned, "Do anything to embarrass me today and you will be out on the street in an instant. I expect you to look like this is the happiest day of your life and if _anyone_ suspects otherwise, you can forget about inheriting the _zaibatsu_. Understood?"

"_Wakata_," was his only reply. With the threat of losing the lifestyle that he was so accustomed to, Heihachi played his part to the hilt, appearing besotted with his bride, who even his father had to admit, was actually quite beautiful. Under his affectionate attention, she exuded genuine happiness and the wedding overall was, in all appearances, a complete success. Relieved that the damage control was over with, Jinpachi relaxed his vigilant surveillance of his son.

Kazuno had not been alone with Heihachi since that one day that he had taken her virginity because prior to the wedding, they were always out in public with the appropriate chaperones. Happy that she no longer had to worry about her future or her child, she opened the door to her honeymoon suite and was horrified to see Heihachi, still fully clothed in his tuxedo, ramming one of the cocktail waitresses from their reception. Looking up at the sound of the door, he smirked and continued to thrust as he said, "Hello, dear wife. Care to join us?" She looked at the pleased smile on the girl's face as she rutted underneath her husband and burst into tears. "No? Fine then," he panted before they both came. Unable to watch anymore, she fled the room.

* * *

Things continued in this fashion, and every passing month was more and more miserable for Kazuno. Heihachi made no attempt whatsoever to hide his sexual exploits and the hurt and shame that it caused her was taking its toll. Now six months pregnant, she waited for him to return one night, upset that he was once again out enjoying other women. When she finally heard him return, she went to confront him. Not expecting her to be up at this hour, he reeked of sake and sex and looked forward to passing out on his bed. "Where have you been?" she demanded.

Raising an eyebrow at hearing her voice, he snapped, "None of your business."

"I'm your wife!" she reminded him angrily.

"Like I said," he slurred, "none of your business." He began to stagger up the stairs.

Tired of being treated this way, she threatened, "If you don't stop this, I'll tell everyone what it is you do." She was shocked to hear him laughing quietly to himself.

"Do you think people don't already know?" She stepped back at his words, suddenly feeling afraid at how quietly menacing his tone was. Despite how drunk he was, his arm shot forward and closing his fingers around her neck, he lifted her a few inches off the ground, snarling, "Do anything to make my life more difficult than it already is, and without any regret, I'll kill both you and that brat of mine you're housing." Releasing her, he left Kazuno weeping on the floor as he stumbled to his room.


	17. Prologue Chapter 17: Heir Apparent

Though the public embarrassment had been narrowly avoided, Heihachi did not allow his new bride and the child she was expecting to hamper his activities in any way, and though it incensed his father that he was still playing the field just as enthusiastically as he had before he was married, he was at least grateful that Heihachi was taking greater precautions to avoid being caught. The poor boy's wife was obviously aware of his extramarital activities but said nothing and did her best to hide her misery.

It had occurred to Jinpachi that if his own spawn was unfit to take the reigns of his empire, perhaps his child would be better suited to the task and he found himself looking forward to the birth of his unexpected grandchild. Having failed to raise his own child successfully, he would perhaps have better luck with Heihachi's, never doubting that his son would completely ignore his progeny. It alleviated his anxiety greatly to know that he would have an alternative to Heihachi as his successor.

The _zaibatsu_ was expanding and becoming more powerful so Jinpachi abandoned his interests in the textile business altogether, choosing instead to focus entirely on the financial sector. There were many advances being made in the area of computer technology and he knew that investing in its future would provide excellent returns. There were also many promising leads in the pharmaceutical industry, especially in the field of psychiatric drugs. In order to maintain a good public image, he also made sure to engage in a great deal of philanthropy, donating large sums of money to various charitable causes and government agencies. If he could just keep Heihachi under control, everything would be perfect.

"Mishima-_sama_," his secretary called.

"Yes?"

"Your son's wife has been taken to the hospital. It appears that she is going into labor."

He smiled for the first time in months. "Wonderful!" His smile abruptly faded. "Is Heihachi with her?"

"No, he is not," she informed him.

Scowling, he muttered, "Well, keep me informed of her condition."

"_Hai_."

* * *

Kazuno was in her seventeenth hour of labor while Heihachi was enjoying himself in Shinjuku. One of his bodyguards approached him. "Your wife is at the hospital, giving birth," he informed him.

"And?" Heihachi continued to fondle one of the barmaids without even looking up.

"Your father wished you to be informed."

"So you've informed me," he said dryly.

* * *

After thirty-six hours of exhausting effort, Kazuno finally gave birth to a baby boy. "What is the child's name?" the obstetrician asked.

"Kazuya," she said with a tired smile. "Mishima Kazuya."

"Such a prominent frontal bone," the doctor marveled at his head. "It's a miracle a woman as petite as you was able to pass such a child."

When Jinpachi received the news that he was now a grandfather, he rushed to the hospital to see the infant. Peering into the glass of the nursery, he immediately knew which one was Heihachi's. The baby had a great deal of coal-black hair and was crying with gusto. Like his father, he also had large cranium and remembering Hanai's last moments brought up feelings of sadness but also excitement. It was almost like being a father all over again at the age of forty-one and he stared at the baby in amazement. Motioning the nurse over, he asked, "That one there, what is the baby's name?"

Reading the ID label on the bassinet, she said, "Mishima Kazuya."

So the girl had named her child after her father. "Welcome to the world, Kazuya-_kun_," he said softly. "I'm your grandfather." Almost as if he could hear the words, the infant waved his puckered little fist.


	18. Prologue Chapter 18: Tragedy

After setting Kazuya down to sleep, Kazuno stretched her stiff limbs and decided that she would also indulge in a nap. Thinking his nanny should be more than able to handle him now that he was sleeping, she crossed the hall to he bedroom, looking forward to lying down on her comfortable bed. Opening the door revealed her husband mounted atop Kazuya's seventeen year-old nanny, skewering the girl on Kazuno's bed.

Unable to bear the humiliation any longer, she ran to Heihachi and pulled him off the girl. "Get out!" she screamed, and grabbing her clothes, the nanny ran out of the room. Turning to look at her husband, she saw that he was busy trying to finish what she had interrupted.

"Care to make yourself useful?" he grunted, stroking himself. She couldn't believe how vulgar he was. When she didn't answer, he simply said, "Fine," and shot a stream of ejaculate onto her clothes. Then, using her sheets, he cleaned himself off.

"Why do you hate me so much?" she cried. "What did I do for you to treat me this way?"

"I had to marry you that was enough," he replied venomously. "You were stupid enough to allow yourself to get pregnant and now I have to compromise _my_ lifestyle for your mistake? No one controls me, and when I was forced into marrying you, that was the only mistake you could have made that was even worse than allowing me to soil your insides. You should have gotten rid of the child or figured out some ingenious way to raise it without me, but instead you ran to your father who tattled to my father, and I get blackmailed into marrying a simpleton like you. Your life would have been so much better off, but as my life is made hard by your presence, I intend to make it even harder for you." Casually pulling on his pants, he left the room. Staring at the damp spot that he had left on her sheets, she put her face to her hands and began to sob.

Heihachi was absorbed in a particularly stimulating training session when his father stormed into the room and slapped him hard. "Come with me," he ordered. Following his father back to his home, Jinpachi threw his son by the collar of his _gi_ into his wife's bedroom so that he could see her body hanging from the ceiling by her neck. Her eyes bugged comically in their sockets and her tongue protruded from her mouth.

"You brought me here for _this_?"

His question earned him a vicious kick from his father, knocking him onto his back. "You are an animal," he spat, before leaving the room.

Kazuno's suicide was attributed to post-partum depression and Heihachi was a consummate actor in pretending to be devastated by his young wife's death, but Jinpachi knew that he considered this a victory and was now more out of control than ever. Jinpachi's concern was for the year old infant that was now without a mother and for all intents and purposes, a father as well. Determined not to let Heihatchi destroy the life he had built, he treated the baby like his own, and vowed to raise him lovingly. Kazuya was moved from Heihachi's home to Jinpachi's and was reared by carefully chosen nannies. Jinpachi made sure that he spent a great deal of time with him as well.

When the boy was three, his grandfather felt it was time to begin training and outfitting the boy in a tiny _gi_, he began to walk him through the basics of karate. The toddler obviously delighted in these lessons with his grandfather and Jinpachi loved to hear his childish voice as he called, "_Ji-Ji!" _It brought back memories of being a child in the postwar period and the time he spent with his own grandfather, which now felt like a lifetime ago.

Though Jinpachi had assumed that his son had no interest in Kazuya, while this was true initially, Heihachi began to take a growing interest in the boy, unbeknownst to his father. Simultaneously infuriated by the boy's soft nature as well as being concerned that his father was already grooming him to take his place, Heihachi watched patiently for a few years to see what would develop.

* * *

_ji-ji_: grampa (extremely familiar)


	19. Prologue Chapter 19: Evolution

_Island of Kyushu, 1985_

Vacationing with his grandfather, Kazuya enjoyed the beautiful weather as he sparred with him in a lush, grassy field. It relieved Jinpachi for some reason that, his large forehead aside, Kazuya did not in any way resemble his father. The boy had a warmer nature that seemed more in keeping with his late mother's and he had been a joy to teach. At the age of five now, he was demonstrating a precocious capacity for martial arts but happily his interest was devoid of aggression.

Taking a break, Kazuya ran through the tall grass and nearly ran over a little girl. Smiling bashfully he apologized, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"That's okay," she said, returning his smile.

"I'm Kazuya. Mishima Kazuya."

"I'm Jun. Kazama Jun," she introduced herself.

"Do you live here?" he asked

"Mm." Nodding, she pointed to a small house that sat about a half mile from the edge of a deep ravine. "Do you live here?"

"No, I'm just visiting with my grandfather," Kazuya explained. He noticed that she had something in her hands. "What's that?"

She opened her palms to reveal a featherless baby bird. "It fell out of its nest." She looked above her. "I was going to put it back, but I'm not very good at climbing trees."

"Here." Kazuya held out his hand. "Give it to me, I'll put it back for you."

She smiled again. "Would you really?"

"Sure." Taking the bird, he tucked it into the front of his _gi_ and crawled up the tree. When he had safely deposited the runaway in his nest, he jumped down next to Jun. "_Arigato_, Kazuya-_kun_," she said brightly.

"You're welcome," he grinned. Pricking up his ears, he heard his grandfather. "_Ji-ji_ is calling me. I have to go." He ran in the opposite direction, but not before waving goodbye. She waved back, watching him as he disappeared over a hill.

Glad to find another child close by, Kuzuya went back to the area by the girl's home the next day and was pleased to see that she was in the same place. Walking up to her, he saw that she was looking up into the tree. Seeing him, she smiled and said, "The mommy is feeding it."

"Oh good." He looked up and sure enough, the chick's mother was trying to feed it some worms. Suddenly he felt something on his shoulder and he saw the ground fly out from under him. "Hey!" Squirming, he knew that someone had picked him up. That someone turned him so that he could see his face. Kazuya instantly recognized him from photographs that his grandfather had shown him. What the photos failed to capture was the cold, unfeeling quality of his eyes, which Kazuya was staring directly into. "_To-san_?"

"So you recognize me, eh?" he leered. Sizing up the boy, he scoffed disapprovingly, "I see dad has been raising you in his usual weak manner."

"Put me down! _Hanase_!"

Heihachi's face contorted in an evil smile that made both children recoil. Holding the boy off the ground by his collar, he walked towards the ravine. Seeing where they were headed, Kazuya couldn't believe his father could possibly be considering what he feared. "What are you doing?" he squeaked.

Dangling him over the edge of the cliff, Kazuya nearly fainted when he saw how far the chasm stretched. "You asked me to put you down."

Panic tore through him and he desperately began crying out, "_Oji-san_!"

Laughing cruelly, Heihachi informed his son, "Your protector was called back to Tokyo on some, shall we say, unexpected business? Scream your head off for all I care, he won't be saving you. Eh?" He looked down, distracted as Jun pummeled his leg.

"Stop it!" she yelled, crying.

"Little brat." He kicked her away, and she fell backwards. Turning back to the boy, he stared icily into his eyes and said, "No son of mine will be allowed to live as a weakling. So, Kazuya, you must earn your right to live. If you truly are my son, when I throw you down this abyss, you will climb back up. If not, it means you were meant to die."

"NO!" Jun's high-pitched scream echoed through the ravine as Heihachi raised his arm and flung the boy down. Kazuya's own scream quickly faded until it was inaudible. Throwing one final glance at the girl, he walked away as if nothing had happened at all. Still sobbing, she crept to the edge of the ravine and peered into the darkness below. "Kazuya-_kun_!" she cried. She received no response to her call.

**-end prologue-**

* * *

_to-san_: dad

_hanase_: let go

_oji-san_: grandfather


End file.
